the_angelic_and_demonic_lordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael
Michael is the second Seraph, one of the most perfect creations of God, the twin brother of Nachiel, the leader of the Powers and the Representative of God also called Hand of God . Biography Michael is born roughly 850 billions of years ago, he is a Seraph and is born before Israphel, Samael, Betzalel, Azazel and also the other creations of God but after Helel, he was created by God for lead the Heaven . He sees the birth of the original Masters of Purgatory and tryed to kill the Leader of them . First Battle When The Beast attacks God, Michael helps God in the fight, he thought it was a bad idea to seal The Beast in Helel but don't say because he feared the wrath of God . The Other Creations Michael is very happy when God created the other Angels, he is extremely impressed by the creation of the Masters of Purgatory, he bows the first when humans are created . The First Heaven Civil War Michael leads the Angels against Helel . Helped by God, Michael wins, he unwillingly uses his Hand of God form for the first time . The Heaven Lordship Michael leads the Heaven when God leaves his kingdom, the second Seraph rules better than God himself . When Nachiel attacks the Earth, he fights against him and lose blood, this blood is, later, used to create Tabris Personnality Michael is compassionate and kind with Angels, he hates demons and especially the Fallen Demons because they were once Angels, he loves God and considers Cain and Abel as the successors of Helel and himself, he bows, despite all, only for God's joy because he don't very like humans . Michael likes the other Seraphims, even Helel . Powers * Angel Physiology : Michael is the second angel . ** Seraph Physiology : Michael is the second seraph . *** Super Strength : Michael is the second strongest angel in all existence as well as an entity almost at the power level of the Primordial Beings, he is, however, still weaker than them, in Hand of God, he is more powerfull than Helel . *** Flight : Michael have big wings, his wings are made of solidified photons he can make dissapear and reappear at will . *** Super Speed : Michael can move extremely fast, he flys faster than he walks . *** Super Stamina : Michael needn't breath, eat or drink, he also don't tire . *** Immortality : Michael lives before even the actual Universe, he can't get old or being sick of any ways . *** Photokinesis : Michael has the power to manipulate, generate and shape light at will . * Power Absorbtion : Michael can absorb power from other power sources, he can even absorb the Primordial Stones power . * Magic : Michael is, now, because Helel is in Hell, the most powerfull light magician in Heaven . * Teleportation : He can teleport himself and others to any places he went before . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : The Primordial Beings can easily kill him . ** The Beast : Due to The Beast being an entity of Chaos and Darkness, Michael is less powerfull on him than other Primordial Beings . * Seraphims : Even if they have to be all against him to kill him, Michael is still vulnerable to his siblings . * Archangels : They can heavily hurt Michael . * Weaker Deities : Some Weaker Deities, like Tartarus or Bile, can heavily hurt Michael. * Souls Empowered Nachiel : When Nachiel, the second Seraph, absorbs fifty billions of souls, he become, but only a very little bit, stronger than Michael and, so, can kill him with extreme difficulties . Weapons * [[Holy Sword of God|''Personnal]]' Weapons of Primordial Beings' : They can kill Michael because the Personnal Weapons of Primordial Beings are able to kill temporarely even a Primordial Being . * 'Helel's Sword' : Michael can be killed by Helel's Seraphim Sword, in Hand of God, he is immune to that . * 'His Own Sword' : Michael can be killed by his own Seraphim Sword, in Hand of God, he is immune to that . * 'Nachiel's Sword' : Michael can be kiled by his twin brother's Seraphim Sword, in Hand of God, he is immune to that . * 'Souls Empowered Nachiel's Scythe''' : Michael can be killed by his Soul Empowered twin brother's Scythe, in Hand of God, he isn't immune to that but much more resistant . Trivia His name means "Who is like God" . Gallery Michael.jpg|Normal Form Michael (Hand of God).png|Hand of God Category:Angels Category:Seraphims